Hour of the Dog
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: [SessRin]Rin realizes that people aren't always what they seem to be. Too bad she caught on later. [Slightly Dark][OneShot]


**AN: **Wow. I'm back. With a really short, not-too-good fic. Forgive me? It's just to get me back into the habit of writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Hour of the Dog**

Rin was usually true to her emotions; she thought running was the worst kind of excuse. However, some quick change of events decided to tease her morals. It wasn't that she wasn't _expecting _it…It's just that the reality of it seemed much too real.

Several nights were wasted with her sitting in her bed, pondering over what the outcome would be. If she resisted, she would be caught. But if she got caught, she wouldn't be able to resist. How could she turn this situation around in which she would have the favorable outcome?

Maybe some things are better left untouched, she thought to herself. Needless to say, it calmed Rin.

But when the Hour of the Dog comes rolling about…

It takes everything within her willpower to not succumb.

xxx

"Little Rin, why do you resist?" He'd always ask.

And she'd always reply with a "It wasn't meant to be."

And so he would leave her sobbing one more night, shutting the door behind him, shutting her out from the world.

She'd curl up in her covers, trying to shield herself from the hate and confusion. Only one word would resound throughout her mind: Why?

All that was left for her to do was to stare at the window, praying that the next day never arrives.

xxx

"Little Rin, why do you resist?" He'd ask once more.

And she'd always reply once more with a "It wasn't meant to be."

And inevitably, he'd turn on his heel and shut the door once more. Rin could only stare longingly, feeling the warm, salty tears stream down her cheeks. It wasn't meant to be, she'd think, pulling the covers closer.

Somewhere inside Rin's mind came the calling voice…Filled with hysteria. She could tell she was beginning to suffer. Memories of the long hours spent inside her room, never daring to venture out. She'd always leave the door just a tad bit open, hoping that perhaps one day, she'd overcome this illness. Rin wanted to be free, but she was scared.

It only took so many hours until he'd come barking back again.

Perhaps she had to accept it. Maybe this was meant to be.

xxx

She heard the soft tap-tapping of his feet. How he could react so calm and lightly to the situation was a mystery. But she figured she didn't need to know why.

Just give in, Rin. Give in, She thought sadly, The hour of the dog only comes too soon…

The door creaked all the way open, as he nimbly entered the room. She sighed once more, but stood up on her feet, staring him straight in the eye. His golden orbs stared at her, a twitch of amusement in them. If she was planning to resist, then this was a bad time to do so.

His mind was already content with the idea of having her. She was his. Whether she agreed to the terms or not, she'd have to deal with that herself. Besides, he had already come to the conclusion that no other woman would satisfy him.

"I'm not running, Sesshoumaru."

"And when did the respect for me die, Little Rin?" He'd state, rather than question. The answer was already clear in his head.

"Don't play games with me!" She shrieked, clutching her head. Haunting images came back to her mind…The time he so violently grabbed her…The way his demon instincts made him do things that he would normally never do.

"The only person playing games is you. You're against yourself, Little Rin. My Dear Rin."

Rin shrank to the floor, her hands trying so hard to stay clamped over her ears. She could hear the desperate voice in her head again, but she ignored it…Or at least tried to.

She cried and she cried and she cried and she cried. Her heart had deflated to nothingness. What was the point? She'd question. Their endless little circle would continue and continue. Even in death there was no hope for her.

Little Rin was forever stuck in the Hour of the Dog.

xxx

"Little Rin…Enjoy your stay."


End file.
